dimension_clashfandomcom-20200214-history
Strider Hiryu/Attack Set
This is an overview of Strider Hiryu's attacks in Ultimate Dimension Clash. Basic Attacks and Command Normals Standing L- straight left hand poke Standing M- sideways sword slash Standing H- upward cresent sword swipe Crouching L- low left kick Crouching M- rightward sword slash Crouching H- sweeping sword slash S launcher- upward sword slash Air L- downward left kick Air M- sideways sword slash Air H- downward sword slash Air S- slashes sword around his body TAC exchange up- a tweaked animation of standing H TAC exchange side- same animation as air M TAC exchange down- same animation as air H F + H- Arch Cut (performs a downward sword slash) D + F + H- Slide (slides with a kick; knocks down; OTG-capable) Throws Forward ground- Jumps while holding foe, then uses his palm to slam the to the ground as they descend Backward ground- Mirrored animation of forward ground Forward air- Grabs foe and uses feet to bring foe to the ground as they descend Backward air- Mirrored animation of forward air Special Move QCF + atk- Ame-no-Murakumo (a spinning sword slash; M and H versions have him running a specified distance according to the button; ground bounces foe) air QCF + atk- Excalibur (charges in the air; L version- down-forward; M version- forward; H version- up-forward) QCF + S- Wall Cling (jumps to the other side of the arena and hangs onto a wall; can move up or down or dismount at any time; L- ladder kick; M- slices in front of him; H- dive kicks to the ground, causing a ground bounce on hit; S- jumps to the opposite side; lasts 295 frames) DP + atk- Gram (performs a long, sideways sword slash; stronger versions have longer startup; L version causes hard knockdown while M and H versions cause wall bounce; in air ok) QCB + L- Formation A1 (summons a mechanical tiger as a projectile) QCB + M- Formation A2 (summons an eagle as a projectile) QCB + H- Formation C (summons an eagle with a bomb; bomb is released midway through its flight; OTG-capable) QCB + S- Formation B (summons a satellite which floats behind Strider for 600 frames or if he's hit; perform the command again to release it as a projectile; OTG-capable; knocks down) BDP + atk- Vajra (teleports in the air next to foe; L version- in front; M version- behind; H version- performs a dive kick after the teleport, which causes a hard knockdown on aerial foes on hit) Hyper Combos QCF + atk x2- Legion (summons a large number of tigers and eagles to rush across the screen; OTG-capable) QCB + atk x2- Ouroboros* (summons two satellites to orbit around him; pressing any attack button causes him to fire energy rings from them; lasts 420 frames) DP + atk x2- Ragnarok* (dashes forward to grab foe; if successful, he tosses them and comboes with multi-images of himself; hard knockdown) (* means Level 3 hyper combo) Category:Ultimate Dimension Clash Category:Character Moveset Category:Gameplay